Puppy Pile
by A little French Girl
Summary: (TRADUCTION) Stiles part une semaine et n'a de contact avec aucuns des loup-garous. Il revient et est attaqué... par un tas de chiots.


**Note de l'Auteur:** Hey les gars, une fois de plus je suis inspiré. Cette fois pour écrire sur un mignon petit tas de chiots pleins d'étreintes et de câlins. Désolé si l'histoire est courte.

**Note de la traductrice:** Hey! Salut les amis, aujourd'hui on se retrouve donc pour une mignonne petite fanfiction Teen Wolf toute douce et adorable que j'ai vraiment adoré, alors il fallait vraiment que je la partage avec vous! ;) L'auteur de ce chef d'oeuvre est Hazard0us ( u/4198597/) et je la remercie du fond du cœur de m'avoir permit de traduction sa fanfiction!^^ Sur ce bonne lecture!

* * *

_-"Ugh..."_ Gémit Stiles allongeait sur son lit. Il était si fatigué. Il regarda son réveil et y lu deux heures et demie du matin.

Ils avaient mit plus de temps que d'habitude à l'aéroport pour récupérer leurs sacs. Un idiot avait appelé l'aéroport pour dire qu'il y avait une bombe à l'intérieur d'un sac. Bien sûr, tout le monde a paniqué et son père a dû aller aider pour l'enquête, truc de shérif...

La police avait finalement retracé l'appel jusqu'à de stupides adolescents (ouais, Stiles en est aussi un, mais bon, il n'est pas stupide) qui avaient osé faire cet appel**. **Ils furent placé en garde à vue et devraient passé devant un juge pour mineurs pour cette mauvaise blague**.** Ça plus le vol depuis la Floride de sept heures, il était épuisé.

Sa tante Becky et ses cousins allé vraiment lui manqué. Ce fut un Noël incroyable et Stiles aurait souhaité que son père et lui puisse y passé le Nouvel An, mais son père ne voulait pas être pris dans les embouteillages à l'aéroport par la suite.

Stiles sombrait dans le sommeil quand il entendit soudainement un coup à sa fenêtre.

_-"C'est quoi ce bordel sérieusement." _Gémit Stiles en se retournant sur son matelas. _"Elle n'est pas vérouiller" _marmonna-t-il sachant que qui que ce soit , la personne l'entendrait.

Il entendit la fênetre s'ouvrir et la douce respiration de la personne qui rentra à l'intérieur. Stiles ne daigna pas tourner sa tête qui était encore enfoui dans l'oreiller.

_-"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" _Demanda-t-il sans prendre la peine de cacher son irritation.

_-"Stiles, es tu en colère contre nous?" _Cria en chuchotant(NA:si cela a un quelconque sens) Isaac. Stiles fut surpris d'entendre sa voix, mais ce fut le «nous» qui lui fit quitter le confort de son oreiller.

_-"Quoi? Non . Isaac? Erica? Les gars mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?" _Demanda-t-il, ses yeux écarquillés de façon presque nerveuse.

_-"Um... Eh bien, tu n'as répondu à aucun de nos messages ou appels, et nous ..." _Commença Isaac puis il regarda vers le bas timidement et leva une main pour frotter sa nuque. Stiles leva un sourcil vers eux. Il était légèrement amusé de les voir paraître si nerveux.

_-"Tu nous as manqué." _Finit Erica tout en faisant tourner une mèche de ses parfaits cheveux blonds entre ses doigts_. "Alors l'es tu?" _Demanda-t-elle.

_-"Suis je quoi?" _Demanda-til à moitié étourdi. Erica roula des yeux et Isaac leva les siens.

_-"Es tu en colère contre nous?" _Demanda-t-elle à nouveau en faisant Stiles une très bonne moue de petit chiot, mais elle ne pouvait toujours pas rivaliser avec celle de Scott.

_-"Non, je ne suis pas en colère, sérieusement les gars. Mon père pensait que puisque nous allions passer un bon moment en famille, je n'avais pas besoin de distractions à l'extérieur, donc il a pris mon téléphone. Au début, j'été bouleversé genre 'sérieux papa!?', mais quand nous sommes arrivés là-bas. Les mecs, c'était incroyable, j'ai vraiment passé un excellent moment! Je ne voulais pas partir et je ne voulait sérieusement pas revenir et... Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? " _S'arrêta-t-il en voyant les expressions blessés d'Isaac et Erica.

_-"Tu veux y retourné?"_Demanda Isaac en se de mordant la lèvre inférieure.

_-"Ouais" _Répondis Stiles. Il était si vraiment confus qu'avait-il dit qui leur donné ces expressions si blessé? Il n'eu pas le temps de demander que Scott sautait par la fenêtre.

_-"Stiles! Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé mec? Ne pouvais tu pas voler ton téléphone au moins pour nous rappeler?" _Interrogea-t-il l'air complètement détruit. Ses cheveux bouclés partaient dans tous les sens et il avait des poches sous les yeux.

Stiles ne prit même pas la peine de demander comment il savait. Bien sûr, il avait entendu l'explication qu'il avit donné à Erica et Isaac. Il secoua la tête et retomba sur son lit. Il ne voulait vraiment pas parler de tout ça maintenant.

_-"Ugh. Les gars, c'est vraiment pas si difficile que ça de faire des recherches. Sérieusement. Vous allez simplement sur Google et vous vous assurez que le site est fiable. Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis?"_

_-"Tu pense que nous te cherchions pour que tu fasse des recherches pour nous? " _Scott ressemblait à un chiot a qui on aurait donné un coup de pied. Dieu, Stiles détestait quand il le regardait comme ça et ce n'était pas seulement Scott mais Erica et Isaac faisaient exactement la même tête. C'est quoi ce bordel sérieusement ...

_-"Stiles, nous n'avons pas besoin de que tu fasse des recherches pour nous," _Commença Isaac mais ils fut interrompu quand trois autres personnes entrèrent par la fenêtre.

Sérieusement? Est-ce que sa chambre était devenu une garderie pour chien ou quelque chose dans le genre? Ha. Garderie Chien. Parfois Stiles se faisait vraiment rire. Il laissa échapper un petit rire et les autres le regardèrent juste comme s'il était fou.

_-"Stilinski! Où diable était tu?" _Demanda Jackson , tout en aidant Lydia a remettre ses vêtements comme il faut.

_-"Salut, Jackson et Boyd et LydiaJe suis content de vous voir aussi les gars"_ dit-il en agitant nonchalamment la main.

_-"Stiles!" _S'écria Lydia d'un air contente. Elle se précipita sur son lit et s'enroulée autour de bras gauche de Stiles.

Eh bien, au moins Lydia ne crie pas sur lui ou le fait se sentir comme si il était un minable.

_-"Stiles, oh mon dieu. Tu es enfin de retour," _dit-elle.

_"Hé toi... Content de te voir aussi," _dit-il tout en regardant les autres loups-garous. Il était un peu surpris en regardant chaque visage. Son esprit fut instantanément alerté_. "Les gars ,pourquoi vous ressemblez à des morts-vivants? Vous avez tous des poches sous les yeux et cela ne vous rend pas vraiment attractif", _dit-il en les désignant avec sa main.

_-"Eh bien, nous allions devenir fou et nous n'arrivions pas à dormir à cause de toi"_Dit Jackson en faisant la moue , Isaac et Erica croisèrent leurs bras, hochant silencieusement la tête pour montré leur accord avec ce que disait Jackson.

_-"Êtes vous vraiment sérieux!? C'est ma faute si vous ne ressemblez à rien. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel? Non, tout simplement non. Vous ne pouvez pas me blâmer les gars parce que vous avez du mal à trouver des informations, sérieusement...", _Commença-t-il mais ensuite il fut pris au dépourvu par Jackson et Boyd qui imité le visage de chiot battu de Scott. _"Quoi?"_

Il commençait maintenant à sérieusement s'énervé contre eux . Il était trois heures du matin et tout ce qu'il voulait faire c'était dormir.

_-"Merde, Stiles," _Souffla Boyd alors qu'il passait une main sur sa tête.

_-"Nous ne te voulons pas pour recherché quelque chose. Nous allions devenir fou parce que tu ne nous répondais pas et que tu étais vraiment loin. Nous étions inquiets, " _gémit Scott.

_-"Et tu nous as manqué," _Renchérit Lydia du cou de Stiles.

_-"Nous ne pouvions pas dormir parce que tu n'étais pas là, et nous avions besoin de savoir que tu étais en sécurité", _Déclara Erica en marchant lentement de l'autre côté du lit. Elle enleva le bras droit de Stiles de sur Lydia et s'entoura avec .

_-"Bon, eh bien je suis désolé. J'aurais dû appelé," _Fit-il remarqué en roulant des yeux. _"Les gars, je sais que je suis humain, mais je peux prendre soin de moi. Ça fait seize ans que je le fais."_

La meute poussa une faible gémissement avant de regardait timidement vers Stiles.

_-"Stiles, nous savons ça, mais nous..." _Commença Jackson, mais il s'arrêta l'air vraiment ennuyé.

_-"D'accord, c'est difficile à expliquer, mais tu es un peu comme une drogue. Notre drogue." _Finit Scott pour lui.

_-"A ce point?" _Rit doucement Stiles alors que Lydia poussait un soupir agacé.

_-"Ce qu'il veut dire c'est, Stiles, c'est que tu es un réconfort pour nous", _il la regarda avec scepticisme, puis elle a continué, _"Tout de toi nous calme juste. Ton odeur, ta voix, littéralement tout."_

_-"Les gars, je pensais que je vous ennuyai avec mes bavardages constants."_

_-"C'est vrai parfois, mais c'est vraiment apaisant pour nous. Nous ne pouvons pas vraiment l'expliquer" _Dit Boyd.

_-"mmm...mmm. Ouais, je ne comprends toujours pas, désolé les gars."_

_-"Oh mon Dieu. Juste fermais là," Grogna _Erica alors qu'elle retirait ses chaussures. Stiles haleta alors qu'il réalisait comment elle était habillée.

Elle était vêtue d'un moelleux pantalon de pyjama blanc et d'un t-shirt. Il tourna son regard vers Lydia qui était également habillé en pyjama. Stiles regarda le reste de la meute et retint un rire. Ils étaient tous vêtus pyjama.

_-"Euh, les gars avez vous l'intention de dormir ici? Je pourrais prendre les sacs de couchage et des couvertures supplémentaires du garage," _Demanda-t-il ses sourcils levés.

_-"Non, non, nous allons dormir avec toi."_dit Scott alors qu'il montait dans le lit.

_-"Whoa. Quoi? Vous tous les gars? Nous n'allons pas y arrivé!"_dit-il, mais c'était sans espoir. Ils s'empilaient déjà sur son lit.

_-"Nous allons y arrivé," _Dit Isaac comme si il était déjà à moitié endormi.

_-"Jésus-Christ. Comment ce fait-il que ma vie ressemble à ça?" _Dit Stiles alors qu'ils se déplaçaient tous essayant de trouver une position confortable sur le petit matelas.

Lydia resta accroché à son bras et il en fut de même pour Erica. Isaac s'était recroquevillé derrière Erica étirant ses longs bras sur la poitrine de rampa jusqu'à sa tête et enfouit son nez dans le cuir chevelu de Stiles. Jackson se recroquevilla derrière Lydia dans la même position qu'Isaac. Scott réussit à se faufiler jusqu'à la hanche de Stile et passa ses bras autour de lui.

Ils se câlinaient tous et chaque loup-garou avait d'une certaine manière réussi à toucher une partie du corps de Stiles. Les personnes les plus proches de lui le reniflaient. Stiles soupira alors qu'il regardait le plafond. Comment diable s'était-il mis au milieu d'un énorme tas de chiot.

Stiles allait continuer à les interroger sur le fait qu'il était un réconfort pour eux, mais en écoutant attentivement, il se rendit compte qu'ils s'étaient tous endormis.

_-"Merde. Je ne pense pas que les loups-garous aimaient les câlins," _murmura-t-il.

_-"Stiles, tais toi," _dit Scott en resserrant son étreinte autour de la taille de Stiles.

Stiles secoua légèrement la tête et essaya de s'endormir.

Il se réveilla environ trois heures plus tard et une fois de plus se retint de rire. Erica et Lydia étaient pratiquement sure lui. Jackson et Isaac avaient pris la place que les filles avaient abandonné et se blottissaient le plus possible contre Stiles. Le visage de Scott reposait toujours sur ses abdos et Boyd s'était enroulé autour de sa tête.

_-"Super, je serai mort demain matin. Écrasé à mort par un énorme tas de chiot. Huh, je me demande comment mon père va prendre ça" _Dit-il.

Stiles se figea quand il entendit un rire bas et calme. Il était sûr que les loups-garous étaient endormis, alors qui pouvait bien rire?

Il leva les yeux et trouve Derek appuyé contre la fenêtre. La bouche de Stiles était grande ouverte et il la ferma rapidement. Derek-L'Alpha-Hale souriait.

_-"Hey, Derek! Que dirait tu d'enlever tes chiots de moi?" _Demanda-t-il en essayant de sortir de leur étreinte. Ils grognèrent sourdement et resserrèrent leur prise sur Stiles.

_-"Si tu veux vraiment les enlever pourquoi est-ce que tu chuchote?" _Demanda Derek tout en marchant jusqu'au bord du lit.

_"-Bon point, mais sérieusement. Veux tu bien m'expliquer pourquoi ils font ça?"_

_-"Ils ne te l'ont pas dit?"_

_-"Non, ils l'ont fait, mais en partie seulement. Mais je suis encore un peu confus."_

L'alpha sourit et frotta ses mains contre son visage. Il tourna son regard vers Stiles et ne lui répondit pas pendant un certain temps. Enfin, il haussa les sourcils et se mit à parler.

_-"Stiles, tu es fondamentalement comme l'ours en peluche familial pour eux. Tu as sauvé leurs vies à plusieurs reprises et tu as pris soin d'eux," _il s'arrêta puis se pencha plus proche de Stiles. _"Juste parce que tu es un humain ne signifie pas que tu ne fait pas partie de la meute. Par conséquent, tu partage déjà un lien spécial avec eux, mais quand tu as mis ta vie en danger pour eux. Eh bien, ce n'est pas quelque chose que nous pourrions oublier. Tu es important pour nous, Stiles et pas seulement pour les recherches. Nous nous soucions de toi. "_

_-"Attend. Tu as dit« nous ». Est-ce que cela signifie que tu m'aimes aussi?" _Demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois à l'alpha.

_-"J'ai dis se soucier pas aimer. Ne pousse pas," _Grogna le grand méchant alpha , mais il n'avait pas du tout l'air menaçant.

_-"Oh mon Dieu. Mec tu m'aimes, admet le. Ils m'aiment et tu m'aimes " _Stiles se sentait étourdie maintenant. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il faisait partie de la meute et encore moins qu'ils se souciaient de lui. Eh bien, tout le monde sauf Scott évidemment.

Quoi qu'il en soit, d'entendre Derek dire qu'il signifiait réellement quelque chose pour eux était incroyable. Maintenant Stiles compris pourquoi ils avaient l'air si mal quand il leur avait dit qu'il n'aurait pas voulu rentré de Floride. Il leurs avait manqué.

Stiles se sentit un énorme sourire se dessina sur son visage et regarda à nouveau Derek.

_-"Oh, ne soit pas un tel loup aigris. Et comme ils aiment les câlins, je parie que toi aussi. Alors, pourquoi ne pas en profiter et venir faire une sieste. On dirait que tu en as besoin. Sérieusement, mec." _dit Stiles et il rit presque alors que l'homme le regarda de manière féroce en retour.

_-"Il ya un instant à peine tu voulais les faire partir" _dit-il en grattant sa barbe de quelques jours pour essayé de caché le léger rose qui était apparue sur ses joues.

Oh mon Dieu. Est-ce que Derek Hale venait-il de rougir!?

_-"Ouais, mais c'est parce que je pensais qu'ils ne faisaient ça que pour m'embêter. Maintenant, je sais que c'est parce qu'ils m'aiment," _répondit-il_. "Je sais que tu m'aimes aussi. Arrête d'essayer de le cacher. Maintenant viens ici faire calîn avec nous. Tu n'es va pas juste laisser cette adorable tas de chiot, n'est-ce pas?"_

Stiles savait qu'il poussait, mais bon c'est la faute de Derek. L'alpha roula des yeux, mais surpris Stiles en enlevant sa veste et ses chaussures. Il examina rapidement le lit et en fit le tour.

Derek doucement mais rapidement tira Isaac et monta sur lui. Il prit la place d'Isaac et était maintenant blottie tout près de Stiles. Isaac eu seulement un léger soubresaut avant de d'étendre sa jambre au-dessus de celle de Derek et pour atteindre celle de Stiles.

_-"Ont-ils vraiment besoin de me toucher? " _Demanda-t-il soudainement très conscient de la proximité de Derek.

_-"Oui, cela les détend de s'assurer que tu es ici et que tu es près" _Répondit-il nonchalamment.

Stiles le regarda et sourit. Derek somnolait déjà . Le regard de Stiles se tourna vers le plafond. Il haussa légèrement les épaules.

-"_Comment ce fait-il que ma vie ressemble à ça?" _Murmura-t-il pour la deuxième fois de la soirée.

_-"Stiles, tais toi." _dirent calmement tous les loups d'une même voix. Stiles rit doucement avant de commençait à somnoler.

Stiles était content d'être rentré, et il était encore plus content que son père lui est confisqué son téléphone durant leur voyage. Si il ne l'avait pas fait, Stiles n'aurait jamais réalisé à quel point il était important.

Et appeler le pitoyable, mais Stiles aimait se sentir important. Il aimait se sentir comme appartenait à quelque chose.

Stiles aime sa meute.

Et sa meute l' aime .

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:**Bon, la fin aurait pu être meilleure, mais bon j'ai essayé!

**Note de la traductrice:** Et voilà! Gros Gros coup de coeur pour cette fic la qui est tellement mignonne et ou on peut voir toute l'importance de Stiles pour le pack! Donnez votre avis s'il vous plait! J'espère qu'elle vous a plus! A PLUS LES AMIS! :)


End file.
